Senyum
by TheSmilingFallenAngel
Summary: Pre-series. Roy Mustang – Seekor kucing – Edward Elric. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Kolonel?" [Slight RoyEd]


**Disclaimer: **FullMetal Alchemist © Arakawa Hiromu-sensei

**Senyum  
by: **TheSmilingFallenAngel

**Universe/TimeLine:** Pre-series  
**Pairing: **Slight RoyEd  
**A/N. **Saya tiba-tiba pengeeen banget nulis fic RoyEd, tapi ide yang ada di kepala angst semua sedangkan saya lagi ga pengen bikin angst =.= Dan fic inilah hasilnya u.u

**Summary: **Roy Mustang – Seekor kucing – Edward Elric. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Kolonel?" Slight RoyEd

* * *

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Kolonel?" tanya Ed ketika dilihatnya atasannya sedang duduk memunggunginya di atas rerumputan di bawah rindangnya pepohonan taman East City. Remaja bermata emas itu sebenarnya sedang dalam perjalanan ke stasiun (Al sudah lebih dulu ada di sana), namun ketika ia melihat sosok laki-laki yang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu sedang berada di balik semak-semak, ia penasaran dan berjalan menghampirinya. Beberapa langkah dari sang kolonel, ia baru menyadari bahwa kolonel berambut hitam itu tidak sedang mengenakan jas hitam panjang kemiliterannya, melainkan kaus berlengan panjang warna biru tua—yang jika dilihat sekilas berwarna hitam—dan celana panjang berwarna hitam.

Mendengar namanya—pangkatnya—dipanggil, Roy menoleh dan memberikan bawahannya itu senyum mengejeknya yang khas. "Ah, Fullmetal. Bisa kau lihat sendiri kan aku sedang apa. Atau kau terlalu pend—"

Urat-urat menyembul di pelipis Ed ketika ia menyerukan: "Siapa yang kau panggil super-pendek sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa melihat si brengsek yang ada di depannya karena terhalang rumput-rumput yang tingginya lima kali tinggi badannya!?"

"Kau," jawab Roy singkat (masih dengan senyum menyebalkannya itu tentu saja). Ketika ia melihat mulut bawahannya itu membuka untuk memberikan balasan, ia buru-buru berkata, "aku sedang menemani kucing ini."

Dan jawaban itu sukses membuat Ed membatalkan ultimatum konyolnya dan memandang Roy terkejut. "Kucing?" tanyanya sambil melongok melewati bahu Roy. Dan benar saja. Roy sedang duduk dengan seekor kucing kecil berwarna hitam yang sedang mendengkur karena kepalanya dielus Roy. Ed membulatkan kedua matanya dan berkata, "bukannya kau benci kucing?"

Kini giliran Roy yang terkejut. Ia menolehkan kepalanya sehingga ia bertemu pandang dengan Ed dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku memang lebih memilih anjing daripada kucing. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku benci kucing," katanya. Laki-laki bermata hitam itu kemudian menghentikan gerakan tangannya—membuat anak kucing itu menggeliat protes—dan berkata, "kau mau mengelusnya juga? Kudengar dari Alphonse kau suka kucing."

Ed pun mengangguk antusias dan berjongkok di samping Roy. Ia lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah anak kucing tersebut dan menggendongnya dengan satu tangan mengelus-elus kepalanya, membuat kucing tersebut kembali mendengkur.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya hari itu, Roy terkejut ketika dilihatnya seulas senyum simpul terpasang di wajah bawahannya. Baru kali ini ia melihat remaja berambut panjang itu tersenyum (benar-benar tersenyum) dan itu membuat rasa hangat muncul di dadanya. Namun anehnya, keinginan untuk mengecup bibir itu yang muncul tiba-tiba dan entah dari mana itu tidak mengejutkannya sama sekali.

Maka, ia mengecup ringan sudut bibir Ed yang masih membentuk seulas senyum—membuat Ed diam membatu—dan berkata santai, "seharusnya kau lebih sering tersenyum, Fullmetal. Kau jadi terlihat lebih manis." Dan ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk segera kabur sebelum roda-roda gigi kembali berputar di kepala laki-laki yang baru saja menjadi target rasa sayangnya itu.

Saat Roy sudah jauh dari pandangan, barulah Ed tersadar. Wajahnya berubah menjadi warna merah tua yang mampu menyaingi warna jaketnya dan berteriak, "BRENGSEK! BERANINYA KAU MENCI—" Kalimatnya terputus ketika memori beberapa menit yang lalu kembali bermain di otaknya, membuat wajahnya semakin merah.

"Roy… menciumku…"

* * *

"Ah, kau di sini rupanya, kak. Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Kukira kau akan langsung ke stasiun, ternyata kau malah bengong di sini. Ayo, keretanya sebentar lagi berangkat," kata Al sambil menarik tangan Ed. Tapi ketika Ed tidak memberikan jawaban, ia kembali menoleh ke arah Ed dan menemukan kakaknya masih berada dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Kak…?"

* * *

**With love,  
TheSmilingFallenAngel**


End file.
